Runaway with love
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: Jane's father controls some bad business along with a nightclub. When a job goes wrong and he has a detective and a medical examiner on his back, Jane will do anything to prevent the examiner getting hurt.
1. Chapter 1

**Runaway with love **

**Chapter 1**

Sat in her father's club, Jane scanned through the crowd looking nervous and a little scared. Dean who was talking to a guy by the back door of the club looked over noticing Jane sat at the bar fidgeting and immediately headed over grabbing her arm and pulling her up. Jane looked over as he took her to the side of the bar and whispered.

"**Pull yourself together! If you keep acting strange someone is gona suspect something's up and then this whole game will be over and your father will go to prison!"**

Jane looked up at him on the brink of tears taking her arm back.

"**He ...killed a man...shot him he should go to prison!" **

She whispered back her voice a little shaky. Frank walked out from the office and headed over noticing the tense atmosphere.

"**What's going on? Act normal!" **

He scowled at Jane knowing it had to be something to do with her and her feelings. Dean looked over to the entrance of the club and nudged Frank to look over seeing two very official looking people, a guy in a suit and a woman dressed like she was walking the catwalk in heels. Frank looked over as the couple approached them and then gave Jane a warning look. The guy stood in front of Frank knowing full well who he was and held his badge up.

"**Detective Frost and this is Dr Isles"**

He stated looking coldly at Frank. Dr Isles looked over at Jane frowning as she stood looking awkwardly.

"**Can we talk in your office?...about a David Jones I believe you know him...or should I say **_knew_** him"**

Frost asked before heading to the office with Frank and Dean. Dr Isles watched them then turned her interest back to Jane who was biting her lip and avoiding her look.

"**Are you okay?..Do you know something about what's going on?"**

She asked frowning but sounding more concerned about the scared looking woman. Dean noticed from the office door and headed over quickly grabbing Jane's arm again and getting her to go with him.

"**She's fine ...nothing's going on"**

He said abruptly glaring at the doctor. Jane looked at her giving her an apologetic look going off with Dean.

Later that night Frank and Dean had got called into questioning at the station by Frost. Jane was sat outside waiting for them to appear after being told by Dean she had to stay put and not say a word. Dr Isles and Frost had a discussion about Jane after Isles informed Frost of what she had witnessed and came to the conclusion Jane was going to need to be spoken too also. Frost told Isles that it was probably best if she tried to talk to the woman as it might be a better approach to get her to talk.

Walking over to Jane, Dr Isles touched her arm to let her know she was there. When Jane looked up from her daze, Isles asked if she would follow her. Heading downstairs to a room Jane froze at the door as she looked inside at a body laid out on a table. Isles picked up on this and continued walking into the room assuming Jane would follow. Jane stood at the door and stared at the guy on the table getting teary again.

"**You know him don't you ...or you know what happened to him" **

Isles broke the silence and trying to get to the point of Jane being there. Jane looked at her and shook her head.

"**Look at him"**

Again the doctor spoke seeing that Jane was close to breaking. She didn't want to be mean but she wanted to help Jane as she could see from her body language and facial expressions that she was petrified of something and wanted to know why. Jane just looked at her blinking a couple of times to stop any tears falling. Isles walked over to her and attempted to put her arm around her waist to pull her into the room so she could see him properly. Jane tensed up feeling pain causing a stray tear to escape. Isles immediately let go thinking she has hurt her in some way and looked down at her noticing blood starting to seep through her top on her right side.

"**What...the...why are you bleeding?" **

Without thinking the doctor got closer to Jane and lifted her top up just enough to see a badly infected scar from a recent bullet wound. Looking up at her feeling bad, she let go of her and went to get some cleaning stuff. Jane observed as she picked up a needle and some bandaged gulping.

"**Let me ...fix that ...for you before it gets more infected and you would end up seriously ill"**

Isles headed back over and patted the table for Jane to sit on. Jane walked over slowly and sat down looking over at the guy still on the table opposite. The doctor looked over and covered him over so she wouldn't have to see anymore and started to re stitch her wound.

"**I'm Maura ...by the way"**

"**Jane"**

Looking over to the door as Dean burst through it Jane got off the table quickly as Maura had quickly hid the tools she was using.

"**What part of stay put do you not understand?"**

Dean shouted then glared over at Maura who was trying to look busy but glanced at him. Dean looked down at what she was doing then back at Jane who followed him out mouthing "thank you" on the way.

Back at the club Dean was trying to get to the bottom of what Jane was doing with Maura. Jane repeatly told him that they were just talking as she was sat lonely waiting for hours. Dean noticed the new bandage at the bottom of Jane's top and looks at her before shouting for Frank to come out.

"**SHE KNOWS! SHE'S TOLD THE DOCTOR"**

Dean shouted at Frank who looked at Jane in shock then leaning over the bar grabbing his gun and shoving it behind his back.

"**Well let's go sort it then" **

Frank stated with no emotion and headed to the door. Jane noticed the gun and went to run after him before being grabbed by Dean.

"**NO! She doesn't know anything I promise you don't hurt her she doesn't know!"**

Jane wriggled before getting hit on the face. Frank and Dean headed back to the station and through the back way of the morgue causing Maura to jump looking over at the gun being held up to her. Jane who had followed ran through in front of them and stood between Maura and the gun.

"**You are not going to hurt another innocent person"**

Maura looked at her partly through fear but also amazed that she would stand in between her and the gun. Jane looked over at her then the table before back at the men. Frank told Dean to get Jane and as he walked forward to do so Jane grabbed a scalpel off the table and stabbed him in the arm causing him to knock back into Frank. Maura stood wide eyed as Jane grabbed her arm and ran out the room grabbing Maura's car keys on the way before jumping in the car and driving as fast as they can.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Author's note:** from the review given on the last chapter I know it seemed like bits were left out but I was getting to it with Jane slowly revealing more of her life to Maura about Dean and also was going to give you guys a picture of what Dean is like as a person (basically horrible!) hope this chapter helps and thanks for reading and liking! :-)

Pulling into a parking space at a motel just outside of Boston, Jane looked over at Maura feeling awkward and also guilty for what had happened at the morgue. Maura looked back at her and attempted a small smile to help lighten the mood.

"Thank you...I mean it ...he was holding a gun ...you shouldn't have put yourself in that situation"

"Situation?..Maura this is all my fault he's my father and pervy sidekick you shouldn't have been involved I should have walked out that autopsy room before you figured it out"

Jane spoke with concern and horrified that Maura thought it would have been best to of stayed away and have her possibly killed for no good reason. Maura just looked at her admiring her honesty.

"I saw red...i know it sounds crazy but yes he did kill that guy and he was innocent i didnt want the same thing happen to you so i knew i had to do something...when I got out our house my fathers car was gone I knew he was after you so I took Dean's..Seems like I have a habit of taking cars guess that's another crime you can add to my record on top of lying to the cops"

Maura smiles.

"Well to be fair you took my car with me in it as you was saving me ...or possibly kidnapping me I'm not quite sure"

This caused Jane to laugh a little at the confused look Maura was showing. Both ladies then got out the car and check into a room. Sitting down on the bed Maura watched Jane check outside the window.

"We should be safe till morning then we gotta move...he won't stop until its over he never does despite the consequences and Dean well he will follow any orders given because he's an idiot who likes to torment ..Mainly because he's after something he's never gonna get"

Jane explained giving Maura a look to say you know what I mean. Maura looked wide eyed.

"Oh...so the possessive type"

"Only because my father told him he could have me and he can't ...like I'd touch him with a bargepole ...my father keeps trying but I'd rather be hit or beaten before that happens"

Maura looked straight at her hearing what she said.

"You get beaten?..Jane..."

Suddenly feeling all worried and sad for her, Maura reaches out and touches her arm for reassurance and giving her a concerned look. Jane gives her an ' I'm okay' look and sits next to her.

"Well if you ever need to talk I'm here..."

Maura started before Jane interrupted.

"Yea I know you got that whole doctor confidentiality stuff right plus your stuck here with me"

Giving a little grin trying to make the situation better. Maura smiled back.

"Being stuck here with you isn't so bad if anything it's nice to actually talk to someone who I don't work with 24/7 and who is also alive ...not that im crazy talking to dead people but I'd like to believe I help them in some way moving on and such"

Maura paused and looked at Jane who was just looking a little taken back.

"I talk too much sometimes ...just you know tell me to stop or walk away"

Looking away kind of embarrassed, Jane just smiled.

"Okay Google mouth whatever you say"

Clocking onto the nickname Jane just gave her Maura pushed her slightly laughing a little.

"Hey!"

A week later Frank and Dean were still looking for the two women. Frank blamed it all on Dean as he was supposed to look after Jane and keep an eye on her.

"Well maybe she would still be here and with me if you backed off a little and left her to me!"

"you only had a chance with her because I said you could do what you want so long as she never talks now look what's happened she blabbed to the first person who actually noticed her..I'm gonna kill that doctor they have to come back at some point, the doctors not thick she won't give up her job and career for some troubled messed up girl she's just met"

Dean just looked at him annoyed and grabbed his cell.

"I'm going to see if Mickey's seen her ...he was checking the airports with the others"

Calling Mickey, Dean walked out leaving Frank to deal with he's anger. The only thing they didn't realize was that the two women were already out of Boston.

Flopping down on the bed Jane sighed looking over as Maura done the same; they had both got pretty close the past week as they only had each other to rely on.

"Do we have to keep living out of hotels it's driving me crazy all this moving he's not gonna find us here besides we changed our names!

Jane said frustrated and kicking her shoes off. Maura laughed at how stroppy Jane was being.

"we'll what do you want us to do rent an apartment and live here"

Jane looked over at her suddenly realising what they were doing.

"No...I don't want you to be stuck with me...I mean yes for you to go back to Boston it would be very dangerous but you got a career you could be a medical examiner here and get on with your life"

Maura frowned listening and looks over.

"Well ...what about you what are you going to do"

Jane bit her lip knowing that she's going to hate the idea.

"go back...least if I'm there they will be off your back ill say that you left and went your own way because you don't want any trouble"

Maura looked horrified at this and sat up grabbing Jane's arm.

"Jane no! You can't they will hurt you...I won't let you"

"Maura I don't wanna ruin your life"

Looking at her with a sad look.

"You're not ruining my life ...you've made it better because now I have you in it"

"So...what kind of person does this to their friend puts them in danger and takes them away from their home"

"The best person who is trying to look out and protect their friend from getting killed by their father you didn't ask for any of this or to have a father like that ...I want to be here and with you...together"

Maura looked back at her realising her feelings are more than what a friend should have and lays back down next to her.

"Get some sleep then we will decide tomorrow what we will do"

Jane just nodded and turned away with her back to Maura. Looking at her a minute Maura turned on her side facing Jane's back.

"Night Maura"

Jane said quietly before feeling an arm go across her and take her hand tightly.

"Goodnight Jane"

Jane closed her eyes giving Maura's hand a squeeze before the pair of them fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been 2 days since Jane spoke to Maura about going back to Boston so she could carry on with her life. It has also been 2 days since Maura started to realize that she had feelings towards Jane. Both women from that point carried on like normal, as if the conversation never happened and was just enjoying each other's company instead.

After spending the day hunting to find an apartment together, the two ladies grabbed a takeaway and again headed back to their hotel room. Jane looked over at Maura who was flicking through the TV channels (something which she would never do) and stopped getting the food out leaning against the counter.

"Okay what's going on with you?"

"I'm sorry?"

Maura looked over at her briefly confused before focusing back on the TV.

"You've been acting strange these past couple of days and acting out of character so something must be bothering you...is it what I said? Because I told you I won't go back there"

"No ...no it's nothing just a little stress no big deal"

Maura replied still watching the TV screen. Jane headed over and sat on the bed next to her and took the remote from her turning the TV off. Maura knew then Jane wasn't going to give up until she got a proper answer. Looking over Maura took a deep breath.

"I ...I've just been thinking about us...about our friendship"

She explained knowing full well she does not have the ability to lie. Jane frowned.

"Wait ...are you saying you don't want us to be friends because I mean we've told each other practically everything about each other's lives, we're living together and what that's it?"

Looking insulted and hurt Jane looks directly at Maura waiting for her response. Maura automatically took one of her hands.

"That's not what I'm saying I promise...it's just hard to explain ... I have mixed emotions right now with the whole situation and how I feel it's not about you"

"If it's not about me Maura why do I get the silent treatment nown again especially with your phone keeps going off a lot and I get avoided...I know you might of thought I wouldn't notice but there's only me and you in each other's lives right now so when the one person you have to rely on goes all weird I'm gonna think it's me"

"No! Jane it's not really...it's me and how I feel...towards you"

Maura blurted out feeling bad for her and practically whispering the last part. Looking at their hands then at her Jane looks confused.

"How you feel towards me? What do you mean like you see me more like a sister?"

"No...I..."

Looking down Maura realizes she has no choice but to tell her as there is no other explanation without sounding weird. Taking a big breath Maura looks back at Jane.

"Okay here's the thing ...I like you or I'm starting to like you ...but more than a friend and I don't know what to do because I suddenly got these feelings of wanting to be with you and look after you knowing full well you won't feel the same so I've been avoiding, distracting myself to see if I can get rid of these feelings so that we can still be friends because I don't want to lose that"

Jane just looks at Maura astonished and speechless.

"Okay ...erm...I ...thanks for telling me...our friendship won't be lost ...but I hope it can grow to more towards what you're feeling because I like you too but didn't want to seem like I'm just saying it because of how close we've got but to me that's why we are more close...Maura I always knew you were different..Especially why else would I have got in the middle of that attack you are the only person who has ever properly listened to me or cared about me and now I can tell you how much I care about you too"

Jane confessed giving Maura a reassuring squeeze on her hand that grabbed hers after what she had admitted. Maura smiles a little and leans over giving Jane a hug.

"I don't want to push anything or rush anything as neither of us has done anything like this before... I would just like or see where it goes if you want that too"

Jane nodded in response.

"More than anything"

Stroking Maura's hair back from her face, Jane smiled leaning closer but giving Maura the chance to stop her if she wanted. When Maura smiled back Jane knew that she was giving her permission. Cupping her face Jane kisses her lightly before taking Maura's hands I'm her own.

"so...what now?"

Jane asked as Maura looked over hearing her phone again.

"Has that not been going off all day?"

Jane questioned concerned. Maura looks over at the caller.

"It's okay it's work ...they don't know where we are I switched my location off ..."

Frowning Maura notices the amount of times they have called. Jane also looks over raising any eyebrow.

"Maybe you answer it...seems urgent and they won't know your whereabouts ...like you said you turned your location off right?"

Maura nodded picking the phone up and answering.

"Dr Isles?"

Listening in to the person on the other line Maura's face dropped before cutting the phone off. Jane looks over worried stroking her hand as Maura sits with a shocked look.

"Maura? What is it? What's wrong?"

Maura looks over at her getting teary.

"There's a new case in work...a new ...body that they've gone over as I'm not there..."

"And? Maura...do you know them? Who is it?"

Gulping Maura looks directly at Jane.

"The body's my mother"

Jane stares at her wide eyed.

"Oh my god"

Maura just looks at her not sure on how to take it in letting a couple of tears fall in the process.


End file.
